Yugioh Next Gen: The Awakening of Ancient Secrets
by LonerGirl1012
Summary: Rei Muto-Kaiba's life is anything but normal. Especially since he was the son of Seto Kaiba, the rich CEO of KaiabCorps., and Yami Muto, the 'King of Games' and the biggest rival of Seto Kaiba. Though when Rei ends up finding out some unexpected information about his parents, especially Yami, while rumaging around in the basement, it just leads to a whole new discovery for Rei
1. Prologue: Introduction

**Prologue: Introduction**

* * *

 **Summary: Rei Muto-Kaiba's life is anything but normal. Especially since he was the son of Seto Kaiba, the rich CEO of KaiabCorps., and Yami Muto, the 'King of Games' and the biggest rival of Seto Kaiba. Though when Rei ends up finding out some unexpected information about his parents, especially Yami, while rumaging around in the basement.**

 **Join Rei and his family and friends as he meets ecounters new people that are good and bad, faces old enemies of his parents, as well as discovering more about the millennium items and his own family.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer~ Hello! Since I've been so hooked with Yugioh DM lately, I've decided to make a story about the adventures of the kids of the main characters. I have especially been doing a Prideshipping AU RP with my friend xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx on deviantart, I maybe plan on making it into a story, though I'm stil deciding in that. This story involves yaoi, as well as yuri and heterosexual pairings. If you don't like it, then don't read it.**

 **Pairings: Prideshipping, Peachshipping, Polarshipping, ? *to be continued***

 **If you don't like the pairings so far, then again, don't read!**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

Rei's P.O.V.

I can't help but wonder where things went downhill.

One minute I'm either doing something so normal for me like playing Duel Monsters with my cousins and friends, or fighting over what movie to watch on movie night with my parents. Then the next minute, I'm thrown into a whole world of chaos as I discovered something about my dad that he kept from me and my sister.

You're all probably wondering who I am, and what I could possibly be talking about. Well, allow me to introduce myself then.

My name is Rei. Rei Muto-Kaiba.

Yeah, you heard that right. You see, I'm the son of Seto Kaiba, the CEO of one of the most powerful and important companies in the world known as Kaiba Corporation, as well as the son of Yami Muto, the 'King of Games' of a popular and well known game called 'Duel Monsters'.

And yeah, I have two dads. If you have a problem with it, then don't waste my time and leave.

Anyway, I'm getting off track here. Back to the main point of the subject.

My life was as fine and normal as it could be, well...as normal for me anyway. Though I guess I shouldn't be surprised, because nothing about me seems to be normal. It's like there's always something that I don't know, or haven't known yet.

I'm sure you're all wondering what I'm talking about. What did I mean by any of this?

Well...I'm not sure where to start to be honest. Everything is just so strange and crazy, that it's still hard for me to wrap my head around it, though I suppose the beginning would be a great place to start and explain what's happening.

I suppose that it all began a few weeks back, just as I was going through another regular day for me at school in Domino City, on a Monday midway through the school year...

* * *

 **Hey! Sorry it's so short, but I didn't know how to start. I'm not good at writing stories since I tend to over think the plot, and I haven't been able to test out how I want my characters to act so far.**

 **Anyway, Yugioh doesn't belong to me. Only my OCs beling to me, which so far would be Rei Muto-Kaiba. Here's a link to Rei's bio page. — lonergir6891/art/Yugioh-OC-Rei-Muto-Kaiba-744255469**

 **This story will also be posted on my Deviantart account, so if you want, then please check it out.**

 **link:** lonergir6891/art/Yugioh-Next-Gen-The-Awakening-of-Ancient-Secrets-751857369

 **Anyway, I'll see where this will go. Any ideas you might have are welcome.**

 **Peace out! X3**


	2. Chapter 1: Just Another Day

**Chapter 1: Just Another Day**

* * *

 **Disclaimer~ Hello! I'm here with the first chapter! Let's see how I do for the first chapter. Warning though, there will be curse words.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Rei's P.O.V.

 _Darkness was all I saw as I ran. I didn't know where I was running, or why I was running. Nothing looked familiar as I was running from who knows what, my body shivering from the cold air that warped around my body._

 _The sound of my footsteps filled the silence, along with my ragged breaths. However, the most chilling sound I always heard was...laughter._

 _It wasn't the kind of joyful laughter, but a dark and insane sounding cackle that can send chills up anyone's spine. The laughter of a crazed person that held a promise for pain and torture._

 _I was panting hard as I ran, with no sense of direction to where I was going. All I know was that I wanted to get away from something...or someone._

 _The sudden feeling of something grabbing my ankles stopped me in my movements, making me stumble to the ground with a grunt. When I feel myself getting pulled back to where the darkness and shadows lie, I attempt to grab onto anything, to get whatever was pulling me to let go. Though since there was nothing to grab onto, and the overpowering strength of the one pulling me back, all I managed to do was claw at the ground, leaving marks from my nails. As I was pulled back, I could feel the ice cold feeling intensify as shadows start to surround me and fill my vision._

 _'You can't escape from me...'_

 _That low voice growls menacingly, and it filled me with a sense of...fear before I slowly close my eyes to the darkness that now surrounded me completely._

* * *

I sat up abruptly with a loud gasp, panting hard as I felt beads of sweat form on my face. My eyes look around sharply, before I soon recognized that I was in my room, the sun shining in through the windows. This made me let out a sigh of relief before laying back down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as I processed the dream I had.

It was the same dream I would have every night, for the last few months. It was always with me running from someone in the darkness and shadows, before getting pulled into it. And that voice...it would say the same thing each time I had the dream.

I didn't know what the dream meant to be honest. I mean, it is just a dream, so it's not like it's of any importance...right?

Shaking my head of those thoughts, I push the sheets off me before I sit up, resting my bare feet on the floor. I had better things to do than thinking about a silly dream. Like getting ready for another day of hell.

Oh, I mean school.

With that in mind, I stand up from the bed with a groan, stretching my arms as I walk over to my closet on the other side of my room, before opening it as I pull out my school uniform. It doesn't take long for me to change, before I then examined myself in the tall mirror in the corner.

Staring back at me was a boy around fifteen years of age, with slightly pale skin and short brown hair with a couple blond locks of my bangs hanging down the side of my face. I wore a black long sleeve shirt underneath the blue jacket that matched my pants, while the relfection showed a pair of indigo colored eyes staring me with a look of examination.

Finding myself ready for another day of school, I grab my backpack next to my bed, which carried any homework I had as well as some other things, before leaving m room.

It doesn't take long for me to make my way downstairs, despite the mansion that I call home is HUGE, before I entered the kitchen with a small yawn.

"I was wondering when you would be coming down." I hear a deep voice say in amusement as I make my way over to the fridge, and so when I heard that voice, I stopped just as I reached the frigde and turned my head to face the doorway to see my dad leaning against the frame causually, his arks crossed as a small grin graced his face.

My dad was a short guy, maybe around five feet, with spiky tricolored hair that was black woth streaks of magenta, and golden blonde bangs that hanged over his forehead, with a few blonde locks sticking straight up. He had a light tan to his skin that was mostly covered by his dark crimson dress shirt with a black tank top underneath, as well as a pair of jeans.

This is Yami Muto, one of my dads. He's known around the city as 'the King of Games' to a very popular game called 'Duel Monsters'. He rarely ever loses to another duelist in a game. Hell, my father was his biggest rival.

I snorted slightly after closing the fridge, opening the water bottle as I took a sip before saying, "Luckily I got up just in time to get ready for another day of hell."

Though since I sounded very tired, mostly caused by my usual night terrors, and my face was slightly paler than the rest my skin, I just hoped that my dad doesn't notice. Though to be honest, it was better to deal him than my father Seto Kaiba. Especially at this moment since we weren't exactly on good terms...

I was suddenly startled out of my thoughts when I felt warm hands on my cheeks, turning my head soightly to face the concerned eyes of my dad.

I was surprised that I didn't hear him walk towards me. Was I really that tired?

My thoughts were interrupted when I hear my dad ask with a concerned and serious tone, "Have you been sleeping well?"

Stopping what I was doing, I remained silent for a split second before huffing as I say, "I'm fine dad."

For a moment, I thought that he accepted that answer, but the feeling of his warm hands on my face proved me wrong as he turns my face towards his, my eyes staring right into his concerned amethyst colored eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asks with concerned, his eyes scanning iver my face lightly. "You look tired and pale. Did you have that nightmare again?"

Feeling my face flush up slightly from embarrassment, I mumble out while attempting to move his hands away from my face, "Daaaad. I'm fine. It's just that stupid dream again..."

My dad's hands didn't budge from my face as he asks, "That dream again?"

I could tell that he was a bit worried, but it's not like he needs to be. It's just a stupid dream, and I didn't needed him to comfort me like a small child.

"The same dream as usual." I sigh out before I managed to pry my face away from his hands. "It's just a dream though, so don't worry about it. They're even starting to go away."

Ok, that was a complete lie. The dreams still came every single night, but I didn't want to tell anyone that, especially my parents. It would only make them worry even more.

My dad didn't look convinced by my words, and looked like he wanted to say something else. Fortunately for me though, a young voice interrupts us cheerfully, "Good morning!"

This made both my dad and I turn, seeing that it was my blind and adoptive sister Keiko. She's a nine year old girl enter the kitchen. She had dark skin that contrasted with her long, soft light blue hair that had a dark blue bow tied on the back of her head. She wore a blue buttoned shirt over top her white long sleeved shirt, and also wore a dark blue shirt with light blue leggings. The most noticable thing about her though was her pale blue eyes with a white fog over the pupils.

My dad smiles a bit as he turned his attention to Keiko, leaving my side as he says, "Morning Keiko."

I just hummed in greeting to her as I then grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter next to me, taking a bite out of it. The juice was sweet as it came in contact with my tastebuds, and I took a moment to savor the taste before I swallowed the apple, saying as I turn to leave the room, "I better get going, or else Hana will start to annoy me for holding her up."

"Have a good day. And be safe." I hear my dad call out after me, however the words flew right pass me as I soon made ot to the front door, opening it before stepping outside. I sigh quietly to myself, before I start to walk off to school.

It was sunny out, so the weather wasn't too bad as I walked down the sidewalk. The sound of my footsteps filled the air as I continued to walk, looking around the city as I stopped right next to the park entrance. My annoying cousin Hana usually waited for me around here so that we could walk together, though why she keeps wanting to walk to school with me was a mystery.

The sound of footsteps caught my attention, but before I could see who was running, I felt a body collide with mine, and arms wrap around my body in a tight hug that caused me to grunt in both surprise and slight pain.

"Hey Rei! Sorry I kept you waiting!" I hear the familiar voice of my cousin, making me turn my head a little to see her a bit better.

Hana wore the school uniform that consited of a pink jacket over a white blouse with a blue skirt, and had pale skin with black hair that was held in a side ponytail, a pink streak highlighted in her hair. Her brown and blonde bangs wentbdown each side of her face as she stares up at me with her big teal blue eyes as she smiles sheepishly.

Rolling my eyes, I grunt out, "Can you let go of me before you crush my ribs?"

Immediately I felt her arms pull away from me quickly, allowing me to breathe easier. I then glare at her a slightly, watching as she smiles sheepishly as she says, "Sorry. I was kinda in a rush since I overslept again so..."

This made me huff as I cross my arms and ask bluntly, "Again? Seriously, one of these days you're not going to show up, and I'll just walk to school without you."

I notice Hana pouts at my words, before retorting, "Oh come on! You wouldn't do that would you?"

I just snorted in response. If I had the chance I would.

"Anyway, I'm here now. So we can walk to school together." Hana then says optimistically, smiling before I felt her hrab my hand and pull me along down the street. I didn't bother resisting, since she can be rather insistant.

The two of us were now walking down the street, all while I zoned out on Hana's chatter over who knows what. Luckily, the high school wasn't so far, so we continued to walk until soon enough, we reached the big gates leading to our destination, also better known as 'hell'. There were other boys and girls entering the school grounds, wearing the school uniforms as they chattered to their peers loudly.

I had never liked being in large crowds like these, since they always made me feel so...uncomfortable. Especially since I didn't like to be annoyed by all these people, which from their loud voices it was already making me feel a bit irritated.

God if only I could just go home and hide myself away in my room and...

"Hey! There's the others Rei!" Hana's voice brought me out of my thoughts, before my focus landed to where Hana was pointing. In the direction she was pointing in, I noticed a group of of five people.

There were the twins, Tora and Daichi, who both light tan skin, dirty blonde hair, and violey eyes. Though the girl twin's hair was longer than her brothers. They seemed to be bickering over something loudly that it was hard to make out what they were saying, as the other three stood by. The first was Makoto, a light tan brunette with reddish brown bangs reading a book silently, his olive green eyes gazing down at the page he was reading. Next to him stood Emi, a pale girl with long and spikey white hair and soft green eyes, looking between the bickering twins nervously while fiddling with a beeded necklace with an turquoise gem hanging at the bottom. Last, but not least, was a tan boy named Kentaro with dark auburn hair in a ponytail with black tips on them, his hand messing with his one earring as his bored green eyes looked around.

"Hey guys!" Hana says cheerfully with a wave as we walked over, and everyone but the twins turned to look at us.

"Finally! About time you two showed up." Kentaro says with a dramatic sigh, gesturing to the bickering twins. "Those two are really starting to drive me insane."

I rolled my eyes a bit at that, finding him to be very dramatic, while Hana looked worried as she asks, "Oh god, what are they arguing about THIS time?"

"Nobody really knows." Came the soft voice from Emi, who was fiddling with her necklace even more. "They've been arguing before me, Makoto, and Kentaro even got here..."

"That's not surprising." I mutter with an eye roll, ignoring the disapproving look Hana sent me. It was true, those two idiots fight all the time, mostly over things that are stupid.

Sometimes I wonder how I'm even friends with these people...

"Has anyone tried to get them to stop?" Hana asks, now with her attention focused on the other three. Emi opened her mouth, just as she looked like she was going to say something, before Kentaro cuts in with a scoff, "It's no use. We already tried, but they just won't listen."

"It's true." Makoto had finally spoke in a quiet voice, not even looking up from his book, and Emi just silently nods in agreement. Seeing that I was starting to get annoyed with how loud Tora and Daichi were getting, I decided to intervene as I walk iver to them, saying bluntly to the others, "I'll get them to stop."

Ignoring the Hana as she tried to stop me, I soon reached the twins, who didn't even notice that I had aproached them.

"It's your fault that my deck is all destroyed asshole!"

"Well you're the one who left them there! So it's yours girly!"

"Girly?! I'll show you girly!"

I just wet a finger on both of my hands, licking them enough that they were soaked in my own saliva ...before I shoved them straight into their ears.

"Gah!" Both of them yelped out in shock, and I pull my fingers out of their ears as I took a step back, watching with some amusement as they both began to rub their ears.

"Did you just give us a wet willy?!" Tora exclaims in both anger and disgust as she rubbed her ear.

"Not cool man!" Daichi snaps out as he and his sister glared at me with a grumbke as they tried to get my saliva out of their ears. I wasn't fazed as I just stared at them blankly, saying with a blunt tone, "Well it stopped you two idiots from bickering so loudly in public. Seriously, it was giving me a headache."

Tora seemed to turn her glare to her twin brother beside her, her hair bristling a bit in anger as she growls out, "Well it's Daichi's fault! He destroyed my 'Duel Monsters' deck by spilling his drink all over it!"

Daichi seemed to glare back at her, looking just as annoyed and irritated as his sister, before he retorts back, "You're the one who left on the table, so it's technically your fault that it's destroyed!"

"Why you-!"

"That's enough!" I snap out in annoyance, feeling a light headache form from how loud they were. Thankfully they stopped, and instead just glared at eachother silently while grumbling under their breaths. Nearby, I could hear the others sigh out, probably glad that they stopped bickering.

Suddenly, I turn my head when I hear Makoto speak in his usual serious tone, "We should probably get to class soon before it starts."

"Oh right, because skipping class is goes against 'Mr. Teacher's Pet's' morals." Kentaro teases with a smirk, ignoring the glare he received from Makoto as he stretched his arms a bit as we all began to walk inside. "Although for once, it may be worth it since I might get a glance at the new guy?"

The last two words had caught my attention. New guy?

"What do you mean?" I couldn't stop myself from asking, trying to sound indifferent as I raised a brow. It...It wasn't like I was curious or anything.

Kentaro had no problems answering my question as he says with a lopsided smirk, "There've been rumors going around the school that we're going to be having a new student today. From what I've heard, he's very hot."

Oh that's just great. Another annoying face to see at this hell hole.

However, the others didn't share my opinion on the matter as Hana says with a bright smile, her eyes sparkling, "A new student! Hey, maybe we can look for him kater and introduce ourselves."

This made me want to roll my eyes as I hear Makoto let out a 'hnn.' while Emi nods with a hum.

"I'll pass." I say dryly with a blank look as we walked through a hallway, passing by doors leading to a classroom. I then feel a pair of arms wrap around my arm, making me bite back a groan of annoyance as I hear Hana say with her usual cheerful tone, "Oh come on Rei! It's nice to make new friends, and besides! You need a bit of a social life."

I merely give her a raised brow, not even batting am eye as I drawl out, "I put up with you guys. That's enough for me in my social life."

Hana pouts at my response, while I hear a couple 'hey!' from the twins while Kentaro snorts and Emi and Makoto shake their head a bit, the formersmiling a little. And as we walked to our respective class, I couldn't help but wonder about this 'new student'.

Who was he? What would he be like? Will he be like the assholes that I have to deal with?

I stopped my thoughts in heir tracks, shaking my head slightly. Why should I care about who this new guy is? It's not like it's anything special or anything, so I'll just ignore him if I ever bump into him. He's only a new student, nothing more and nothing less.

And I wasn't curious at all.

* * *

 **Disclaimer~ Hello! I'm so sorry it took this long for me to finsih the first chapter! I've been on a writer's block, but I finally mamaged to write this, though I might update the chapter if I need to.**

 **Anyway, here's the profiles of my OCs I posted on my deviantart accoung that were mentioned above, with their bios in the description (although I only have Rei's bio mostly written at the moment).**

 **Rei Muto-Kaiba: lonergir6891/art/Yugioh-OC-Rei-Muto-Kaiba-744255469**

 **Keiko Muto-Kaiba: lonergir6891/art/Keiko-Muto-Kaiba-746551105**

 **Hana Muto: lonergir6891/art/Yugioh-OC-Hana-Muto-745051445**

 **Tora & Daichi Katsuya: lonergir6891/art/Yugioh-OCs-Tora-and-Daichi-Katsuya-752470408**

 **Emi Bakura: lonergir6891/art/Yugioh-OC-Emi-Bakura-754497083**

 **Makoto Hiroto: lonergir6891/art/Yugioh-OC-Makoto-Hiroto-755268600**

 **Kentaro Ryuji: lonergir6891/art/Yugioh-OC-Kentaro-Ryuji-755270907**

 **I'll also be posting this chaoter on my deviantart account, so be sure to check it out if you want.**

 **Deviantart Profile: lonergir6891**

 **Anyway, enough of me rambling, let me know what you think, and I hope to be back with a new chapter for you guys! Peace out! X3**


End file.
